1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a contact and a method for manufacturing a metal component. The present invention relates to a contact that is incorporated into a housing to form a connector, and a method for manufacturing a metal component usable for manufacturing the contact.
2. Background Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a connector with a configuration shown in FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B). Two kinds of contacts (contact terminals) are incorporated into a housing 12 of this connector 11. FIG. 2 shows one of contacts 21. In this contact 21, a fixing piece 22 and a movable piece 23 are almost in parallel, and the fixing piece 22 and the movable piece 23 are connected by a connecting section 24 vertical to both pieces 22, 23. A movable contact point section 25 is provided on the under surface of the front end of the movable piece 23, and the rear end of the movable piece 23 serves as an operation receiving section 26 that receives an action by a cam section 14 of the connector 11. Further, a slip-out preventive section 28 is projected from a position of the top surface, which is closer to the connecting section 24, of the fitting section 27 formed in the rear section of the fixing piece 22, and a leg section 29 for fixing is projected from the under surface of the front end of the fixing piece 22.
As shown in FIG. 1(A), the contact 21 is inserted from the front into an insertion hole 15 of the housing 12, and the rear surface of a leg section 29 for fixing hits on the front end of a base 12a of the housing 12 and then stops. The fitting section 27 is pressure-inserted into between the base 12a and a holding section 12b of the housing 12, and the slip-out preventive section 28 is fitted to the under surface of the holding section 12b, thereby to make the under surface of the fitting section 27 pressure-contacted to the base 12a so as to prevent the fitting section 27 from being slipped out. Further, a cam section 14 is inserted in between the operation receiving section 26 and the fitting section 27 of the contact 21. This cam section 14 is turnably operated by an operation lever 13.
Then, when a flexible print board 16 is to be connected to the connector 11, the flexible print board 16 is inserted into between the fixing piece 22 and the movable piece 23 in front of the connecting section 24, as shown in FIG. 1(B). Subsequently, the operation lever 13 is pulled down to turn the cam section 14, and the operation receiving section 26 is pushed up by the cam section 14. When the operation receiving section 26 is pushed up, the movable contact point section 25 falls to be pressure-contacted to the top surface of the flexible print board 16. The flexible print board 16 is bitten and held in such a warped state between the movable contact point section 25 and the fixing piece 22. Further, the movable contact point section 25 is pressure-contacted to an electrode pad of the flexible print board 16 so that the connector 11 is electrically connected with the flexible print board 16.
However, there are cases where the connector 11 receives vibrations depending on its application. Further, there are also cases where the contact 21 receives tensile force by the flexible print board 16 held therein. It is thus not possible to eliminate the fear of the contact 21 slipping out of the housing and being gradually loosened in the contact 11 as thus described.
Further, since this contact 21 is electrically connected with the flexible print board 16 only be making the movable contact point section 25 pressure-contacted to an electrode pad of the flexible print board 16, the electrical contact between the movable contact point section 25 and the electrode pad is required to be stabilized.